Flight Pattern
by T'Reilani
Summary: Autobot and Decepticon fliers have always been enemies. But could two younglings change that? OCs.
1. Prologue

**Something a little different this time! This story was suggested by Dragonsketcher, who also provided the character of Hyperjump. Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy it! For reference, Skystorm is the Cybertronian equivalent of 17 or so during this story.**

**Disclaimer: Skystorm belongs to me and Hyperjump (unnamed in this chapter) belongs to Dragonsketcher. Everything else belongs to Hasbro. **

_**Flight Pattern**_

**Prologue: Crash Landing**

The small blue and white jet circled slowly above the trees before transforming and landing neatly on the ground, transforming into an attractive young femme. Nervously, she looked around for any sign of other activity. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out here all by herself, but when she saw the plane crash, what else was there to do? Her parents would have done the same thing; how many times had Skystorm heard the story of how Riella disobeyed direct orders to rescue captured Autobots? Or the many times Prowl had gotten into an argument with other Autobots over that time of thing? It was the right thing to do, regardless of who you were.

Tentatively, Skystorm made her way toward the crash site. It hadn't been a straight crash; the pilot had probably tried to land, and failed. Hopefully he or she was still alive, and would stay that way long enough for Skystorm to call a human medic if necessary. Charred grass and rocks crunched under her feet as she followed the skid pattern toward the plane – a military-type, the logical one-quarter-Vulcan part of her processor noted for future reference. It was probably about the same size as Air Raid, one of the younger Aerialbots, although she couldn't really tell from her position, and marked with silver and olive green paint.

She stopped about twenty feet from the plane. "Hello?" she called quietly, not wanting to alarm the human with a scan. "Can you hear me? Are you all right?" The cockpit was clouded; she couldn't see inside it. When she got no response, she inched forward and knelt down, reaching out one hand to touch the glass. "Hello?"

The plane's engines fired erratically, and Skystorm leaped out of the way just in time. She landed awkwardly on her back, wincing as one wing twisted. "Ow! What the – " Her yelp of irritation was cut off by an all-too-familiar clicking, and suddenly the plane was no longer a plane, but a tall mech glaring down at her. She didn't notice the energon trickling from an injured arm or wings, or the fact that the features belonged to a mech not much older than she was. Her optics, wide with horror, were fixed on the dark purple symbol in the middle of his chassis armor.

_Decepticon!_


	2. Chapter 1: Skystorm

**Disclaimer: Is around here somewhere...oh yeah. I own Skystorm and Dragonsketcher owns Hyperjump. **

**Chapter 1: Skystorm's POV**

As she tried to crawl backward, only one thought filled Skystorm's processor. _I'm going to die. There's a Decepticon standing over me and I'm going to die. _She stared up at him, every cable tense. She was too scared to stand up; all she could do was wait for him to finish it.

He didn't shoot her. Instead, he asked a question.

"Who are you? How did you find me?"

_Oh,_ she thought, confusion fading. _He's going to question me first. What is it I'm allowed to give? Designation and assignment. Don't give them any more, that's what Red Alert always told me. _She had to try two or three times before her vocalizer would work. "S-Skystorm. Intel and aerial scouting."

He tilted his head, studying her. "Skystorm. How did you find me?"

This was where all the usual training got vague. How was she supposed to answer? Riella always told her that you didn't have to say anything under interrogation. Ironhide preferred lots of insults and swearing. Prowl liked to answer a question with a question. She decided that would work; or, more honestly, that was all she could think of.

"Why?" She tried to look tough, but failed. Of course, she'd never really succeeded in intimidating someone, and given that he was standing over her, she looked even less tough than usual.

He glared. "Did you pick up my energy signal? Or did you have some kind of tracking system? Were you expecting me to be in this area?"

She didn't answer him. She just sat there and tried to think of a way out of her predicament. The comm system was being jammed, of course. _Slag._

That didn't make the Decepticon any happier. He leaned down in front of her and barked, "Answer me, femme! Now!"

_This is it,_ some detached part of her processor thought. _I can't answer and he's going to kill me._

But just then, he stumbled a bit and almost fell over. She gasped when she saw that his right arm, shoulder, and wing were dripping energon; even if he was a Decepticon, she couldn't imagine how much pain injuries like that would cause. Especially the deep gashes on the sensitive wings…

Acting on some instinct she didn't understand, Skystorm looked up at the Decepticon's face for the first time. He wasn't much older than she was! Just a youngling, really…did Decepticons actually send 'bots their age out to fight?

"Who are you?" she whispered.

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 2: Hyperjump

**This chapter was written by Dragonsketcher; neither of us owns Transformers! Skystorm is mine and Hyperjump is his!**

**Chapter 2: Hyperjump's POV**

Dizzy from my wounds, I can't keep a straight flight… Pain, too much… I barely notice as I plow into the ground. Willing myself to remain online, I hear the sound of a jet above me.

"Hello?"

The voice is that of a female, but I'm too disoriented to decide… if it's a Human or…an Autobot…

The footsteps came closer… too heavy to be human…

"Can you hear me?" The voice was close enough that I recognized the pitch. "Are you alright?" Not a voice I recognized. Not good…

A hand fell on my cockpit. Then it clicked. An Autobot… Slaggit… need to get away…

My engines fired and managed to transform, grunting in pain as the wounds on my right side throbbed. I caught sight of the Femme, probably only a little younger than my and with a silver and blue coat. I could make out a small red Autobot symbol on her shoulder, though my vision was starting to blur.

No… needed to get an edge…

Weakly, I activated my machine gun, which came from my plane mode. They slid from under my arm plating, slower then I would have liked. The femme was crouching on the ground, obviously terrified… couldn't let that get in the way.

I made my voice as gentle as possible, but it was clogged by pain. "Who are you? How did you find me." She appeared to think for a few moments, obviously scared.  
"S-Skystorm. Intel and aerial scouting." Her voice was shaking. The pain…

"Skystorm. How did you find me?"

She stared for a moment. "Why?" she asked. Her expression reminded me of the expression that Barricade makes when you ask for a ride. She obviously didn't understand my question. "Did you pick up my energy signal? Or did you have some kind of tracking system? Were you expecting me to be in this area?" She looked to scared to answer, but I needed to know. "Answer me femme. Now!" I didn't mean to make my voice so harsh, but the pain in my arm and wing was building.

She looked too scared to answer. Suddenly, something in my chest clicked, my vision blurred and my knees buckled. I fell to my knees and my eyes un-blurred for a moment. She was staring right at me. "Who are you?" she asked quietly. I groaned and slumped against a tree. Pain was my world now. not this world of trees and rocks and Cybertronian warfare. Only pain…

I woke the next morning with a start. Bright sunlight was streaming through the trees. Skystorm was sitting nearby, her back to me. A small case was next to her. I looked at my arm and wing. Energon paths covered them, healing them. The pain was almost gone. I was just sore now.

"Why?" I asked her. She turned her head slightly. "Why did you help me?" She sighed, stood and took a few steps towards him. "You… you spared my life." She sat next to me. Then she did something unexpected. She smiled. "I have some questions," she started.

I turned my head, curiously. "Okay," I said.

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Skystorm

**Usual disclaimers; Skystorm and Riella are all I own! A huge thank you to Dragonsketcher for letting me use Hyperjump and writing the chapter from his point of view!**

**Chapter 3: Skystorm's POV**

The Decepticon crumpled back against a tree, optics offlining. I stared at him, curiosity and concern – concern? Why was I concerned for him? – warring with my fear. Slowly, I reached out and touched his arm, poking at him to see if he responded. _He's really just a kid,_ I thought, looking at the wounds on his arm and wing. _My age…_

I jerked away as he stirred slightly, but he didn't wake up. Energon dripped from his wing, and my own tensed in sympathy. He had to be hurting so much…and after all, he hadn't done anything to me. What if he had been just as scared as I was, and the gun had been because he didn't want _me_ to hurt _him_?

A sudden, daring idea popped into my processor. I could help him…maybe if I helped him, I could question him. Find out why he was here. Maybe he would answer willingly if I helped him.

_No! Skystorm, femme, you've got to be kidding! What would Riella and Prowl say?_

I shook my head, pushing away the nagging voice that wanted me to give up. Riella and Prowl always told me to do what I knew was right, and helping another flier was definitely on that list. Even if he was a Decepticon.

With that decision made, I pushed myself upright determinedly. Looking down at the fallen 'Con one last time, I took off, transforming and speeding back toward base.

Luckily, both my creators were out on patrols, and no one else paid much attention to me as I ran down the hall and into their office. Riella kept a medkit under her chair – yes, there it was. I subspaced it and ran back out of the room, taking off the minute I got out in the open.

Hoping the Decepticon hadn't woken up and left, I circled once over the trees before landing. Sure enough, he was still there, and still unconscious. I quickly knelt down beside him and pulled out the medkit. "Hey, you," I said quietly, taking out the patches that would cover the cuts. "You're gonna owe me one, okay?"

It didn't take long to finish patching his injuries – I had a lot of practice, because my brothers are always getting hurt somehow and they come find me or Riella when they don't want to go to Ratchet. It was well after dark by the time I finished, and I realized I wasn't going to make it back to base that night.

"Skystorm to NEST base," I commed. "I'm going to stay out tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow, alright?"

My femme creator's voice answered. ::What's wrong?::

"Nothing," I half-lied. "Just have some things I want to do."

::Okay, but comm if there's a problem. See you tomorrow.::

That done, I sat down to wait for the Decepticon to wake up. It was a long wait; thankfully for me, the sunrise was pretty.

I was just about to call in and let my creators know that I would be later than I planned, when I heard a voice behind me. "Why?"

I turned to see the Decepticon sitting up, looking at me with a confused expression. I sighed a little and stood up. "You…you spared my life," I pointed out awkwardly, a little nervous now. Cautiously, I sat down beside him. Without the injuries and the pained scowl he had worn earlier, he actually looked…friendly. I found myself smiling.

"I have some questions," I began nervously, hoping this would go well. He nodded.

"Okay…"

I swallowed hard. "Who are you?"

"Hyperjump," he replied promptly. "Code breaker and foot soldier. And you're…Skystorm."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I work Intel, but I told you that. How'd you get hurt?"

He frowned, but it didn't look like he was angry; it was more like he just didn't want to answer. "That's my business, okay? You helped me, and I appreciate it, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything."

I sighed. _Okay, wrong question. Let's try something else._ "Okay…I guess. Why…why didn't you kill me?"

He studied my face for a long moment before answering. "I'm not prejudiced like the other Decepticons. I understand the power of being merciful…and besides, you weren't a threat. I had no reason to kill you." When I tensed, he added, "And I have even less reason now. Whatever you believe about us, I'm not going to kill the one who just helped me."

I relaxed. "Thank you. I…I know most Decepticons would kill me…but I don't think they're completely sparkless."

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4: Hyperjump

**The concept of energon poisoning came from Dragonsketcher. I'm pretty sure you know what else I own and don't own. **

**Chapter 4: Hyperjump's POV**

Skystorm's calmness surprised me. She seemed to have relaxed since I saw her earlier, and when she wasn't trembling in fear, she was actually…pretty.

Pretty? Yes, I had just thought that. About an Autobot. Who was on the opposite side of the war – no, not anymore. I sighed. What was I now?

I was distracted by a stab of intense pain, and tried to press my hand to my wing, but I couldn't move. Horrified, I stared at my Autobot companion. "Skystorm…"

Skystorm looked at me with alarm. "What's wrong?" Before I could respond, she had reached out to stop me from falling over. The dizziness from before had returned…worse than ever…

"Hyperjump?"

I could still see her, but the image was blurring, like I was dreaming…slaggit, what was wrong with me? What was happening?

"Hey!" Skystorm waved one hand in front of my face. "Hyperjump! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah…" I muttered, blinking in a desperate attempt to clear my vision. It failed.

She left my side for a moment, and returned a second later with something in her hand. I twitched involuntarily as pain shot through my joints, and she caught me before I fell and helped me lay down.

"Hold still, okay? It's just an energon toxicity scanner."

"Uh-huh," I responded, trying to focus as she ran it over me. Her gasp told me something wasn't good.

"Slag…slag…why this?" she muttered, dropping the scanner. "You've got energon poisoning…"

Frag it all…I groaned and struggled to activate my comlink, calling for the most familiar signal. I had to talk to him…

::Soundwave acknowledges.::

::Dad…:: I shuttered my optics as Skystorm leaned over me. I didn't want her to see how afraid I was. ::I'm sorry…if I don't make it…I hope you're okay.:: I ended the call before he could respond. I couldn't risk Skystorm picking up on what I was doing. She might think I was trying to call in an ambush.

"Hey. Hey! Stay awake!"

I opened my optics at the sound of the Autobot's voice. Her expression – still blurry, but I could see enough – was concerned. "You've got to hold on. I'm going to take you to the Autobot base."

"…No!" I protested weakly, trying to grab her wrist. I was still paralyzed. "No…"

"It'll be okay," she soothed. "I called my brother to help bring you back. It'll be fine."

I shook my head, as much as possible. "Who…"

She smiled reassuringly. "Bumblebee."

Bumblebee. The one who killed my femme creator. The one Autobot I hate.

Slag.

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5: Skystorm

**For more information on Hyperjump's past, read _The only one he ever loved_ by Dragonsketcher. It'll explain a lot. :D**

**Chapter 5: Skystorm's POV**

I watched Hyperjump anxiously. His optics had shuttered again at the mention of Bumblebee, and I wondered if I'd said something wrong.

"Bee won't hurt you," I tried to reassure him. "I promise."

His optics fluttered open. "No…not him…"

I shook my head. "I couldn't get anyone else. The Twins and Blue are off base, and you really don't want to see my creators right now. It'll be okay."

He sighed a little. "…Don't…understand."

"Okay," I told him quietly, not wanting him to get too upset. "Okay. It'll be alright. Trust me." Did I just ask a Decepticon to trust me? But then, he really didn't have any other choice if he wanted to live. Energon poisoning moves fast; his friends would never reach him in time.

Speaking of time, where was Bumblebee? I opened the comm line again. ::Bee, where are you? Hurry it up!::

::I'm coming already! It took a while to get Red to let me out of base. Be there in five.::

::Can't you make it two?:: Hyperjump's optics had closed again, and his ventilations were shallow. ::He's getting worse!::

::Alright, don't flip a gasket.:: Bumblebee shut the comm line pointedly, and I sighed. "Brothers. Do you have any? Hyperjump?"

He didn't respond at all. I shook him gently. "Hyperjump! Wake up. You can sleep at base."

"…huh?" His red optics flicked briefly. "…ten minutes…"

"No, stay awake! I asked you a question!" I tapped his cheek lightly. "Do you have any siblings?"

He blinked and tried to focus on me. "…uh…no. Just my dad."

"Just your dad." I had to keep him talking… "So who's your dad?"

He just shook his head. I tried a different question. "Do you have friends back at your base?"

No response. I studied him for a moment. _Do you have any real friends, Hyperjump? Are the 'Cons like us, with friends and family? Do you pull pranks, upset your medic, make your leader laugh? Does your father tell you he loves you before you leave on a mission? _All questions I wanted to ask. No questions he would answer.

My brother's familiar yellow Camaro alt-mode pulled into the clearing and skidded to a stop. Bumblebee transformed and looked at Hyperjump. "Storm…are you sure you want to help him?"

I stared up at him, willing him to understand. "He's got energon poisoning, Bee…if we leave him, he'll die! I don't want that on my processor. Please?"

"Okay." Bumblebee sighed. "I never could argue with you, but when Prowl flips out, don't blame me. Come on, help me pick him up; we'll have to carry him together and somehow get back to base without being spotted."

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6: Skystorm

**You guys can thank Dragonsketcher for the quick update. ;) **

**Chapter 6: Skystorm's POV**

Carrying Hyperjump was much harder than I'd expected. For one thing, he turned into a fighter jet; that meant he was a lot taller and heavier than both Bee and I. Lifting him was, as humans say, no picnic. Then, of course, we had to stay out of sight of humans, and _that_ meant taking the long way. By the time we got back to the base, I was almost falling over with exhaustion, and Bee was stumbling every now and then.

Bluestreak, the youngest of my older brothers, ran out to meet us, already talking. He always has something to say, even if no one else thinks it's important.

"Hey Bee, hey Storm, guess what happened? Red had his biggest crash since I don't know when, and you missed it! The Hatchet's really, really mad at Sides now, because it was his prank that set it off, even though he's not here, and – did you catch a 'Con?"

"Sorta," Bee grunted. "You want to stop yapping and help us hold him?"

"Oh sure. Sorry." Blue grabbed one of Hyperjump's wings. I winced.

"Be careful, Blue! He's hurt!"

Blue shrugged. "So?"

"So? So?" I glared at him. "You're going to make it worse! We need to take him to the medbay!"

"The medbay? Whoa." Bee turned awkwardly to look at me, setting Hyperjump down. "Storm, we can't bring him _into_ the base! I thought we were just going to call Ratchet, have him treated and then turn him loose."

"Yeah," Blue added. "You can't just dump a 'Con in the Hatchet's medbay. He'll weld you to the ceiling!"

"Like he did you?" I teased. When he blushed, I continued. "Come on, guys. Just help me this once?"

"Help you with what?"

All three of us jumped at the sound of our femme creator's voice. _Blast her ninja training!_ I thought, forcing a smile. "Uh…hi Riella, how's it going?"

"Skystorm, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, who is that?" Riella gestured sternly to Hyperjump.

I glanced from his unconscious form to her. "I brought him back…he needs help right now! Can't we just help him, please?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Riella moved past me and knelt beside him. A second later, her optics widened, and she jumped away as though bitten. "What the – SKYSTORM! Why by the AllSpark would you bring a Decepticon here?" Before I could answer, she was on her comlink. "Prowl, I need you out here right now! No, I'm not going to explain over an open line, just get out here stat!" Turning on me, she narrowed her optics dangerously. "Young lady, we are going to have a very serious discussion later. You know better than this."

"But he's hurt!" I pleaded. "I had to get him help!"

"You didn't have to bring him here to do it," Riella snapped. "You know that. No more arguing."

"But – but – " I stammered, not knowing how to explain. _I had to help him!_

"What's wrong?" Prowl sprinted out of the base doors, braced for combat. "Riella? What's going on? Is anyone hurt?"

"Not yet, thank Primus," Riella growled. "Our daughter just brought a Decepticon Seeker back to base."

"WHAT?" Prowl's visor flashed, and for a minute I thought he might glitch, but then he turned to glare at me too. "Skystorm! What were you thinking?"

"He's not a Seeker! And he didn't hurt me!" I tried to get my parents' attention, but neither one was looking at me.

I was in deep trouble. And so was Hyperjump.

**Review please! **


	8. Chapter 7: Soundwave

**If some of this doesn't make sense, read Dragonsketcher's _The only one he ever loved_. Also, more will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 7: Soundwave's POV**

I suppose I always should have known Megatron would find out what I was doing. Playing both sides of the war is a dangerous game for anyone. I just never thought Hyperjump would be put in danger because of it. Because of me.

Of course he had tried to defend me. I would have done the same in his place. If only I could have been the one to take Megatron's attack.

Now, after seeing him fly away with Megatron in pursuit, I was more terrified for his life than I had ever been. And his message only made things worse. What could have happened to make him send such a message? Why not explain?

_Hyperjump, hold on,_ I thought, accelerating down the road. _I will find you. I will not lose you the way Starstrike was lost. _

I pulled to a stop just outside of the small forest. This was where his signal had come from…was he still there? Only one way to find out.

Transforming after a quick scan, I made my way through the trees. I could pick up a residual signal from Hyperjump easily; I was so familiar with his particular signature that I could have found him almost anywhere. But as I got closer to the location of his original comm call, I picked up another signal.

_Autobot. There was an Autobot here…_

Alarmed, I practically sprinted toward my son's last known location. I didn't believe the Autobots were pure monsters, but still, I could not expect them to simply let a Decepticon go his own way. As I ran, I picked up more information: a small Autobot, a flier, not someone I was familiar with. In other terms, an unknown quantity.

I skidded to a halt as the trees thinned out, revealing a deep trench carved into the ground by a plane crash. There was no debris, but the prints in the ground indicated at least _three_ Cybertronians…and I could identify the third.

"Bumblebee. Always Bumblebee," I growled, studying the ground. Energon stained the grass. Concern welling in my spark, I knelt and examined it.

Energon poisoning.

"No!" I struggled upright and desperately looked around. Three Cybertronians here. Two tracks leading away. "NO!"

I transformed on the run, knowing exactly where I was going.

_Optimus Prime! I've helped you. Now it's your turn. If any of your soldiers harm my son…_

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8: Skystorm

**Tai belongs to Tatyana Witwicky!**

**It may be a while before I post again on this one...writer's block. :( Enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 8: Skystorm's POV**

I stood in front of the senior Autobots, trying not to cry. Hyperjump had been taken to the medbay, after all; Optimus had told the others that since he was here, the medbay was as good a place as any to treat his injuries and guard him. That didn't mean he was pleased with me, though. The exact opposite, in fact.

"Skystorm, you need to understand that what you have done is very serious," he told me, optics narrowed in disapproval. "You may have put the entire base at risk by bringing him here."

"Not to mention leading the others straight to us," Tai Prime added, glaring at me from where she was sitting next to Jazz. "So I have to ask…what _were_ you thinking?"

I shook my head, blinking hard. "He's a flier, he's hurt…and I don't think he's a threat! He's just a youngling!"

"So?" Prowl frowned. "Younglings can be some of the most dangerous. We've taught you that. There's a reason Riella is on guard right now."

I bit my lip, trying not to let any tears fall. "But you always said to do what I know is right! And I _know_ helping him was right."

"Skystorm…" Chromia sighed. "Look, kid – "

"DECEPTICON APPROACHING!" Red Alert's yells over the PA system nearly deafened me. Everyone was standing up a moment later, heading to their respective battle stations. I started to follow them, but Tai stopped me.

"Not you, missy. You're off active duty until we figure this out. So you can wait here."

I sat down again with a sigh. As soon as everyone else left, I let a tear slide down my cheek. _It's not fair! They're judging him and they don't even know what happened!...of course, neither do I, but I _know_ he wouldn't hurt us. How do I get them to understand? _

I wasn't sure how long I'd waited when my comm system opened. It was Riella; apparently they'd called her as well. ::Skystorm, please report to the front entrance immediately.::

"Okay. What's going on?"

::Now!::

"Yes, ma'am." I jumped out of my seat and ran for the entrance. For Riella to not explain, it had to be serious.

When I reached the front entrance, the senior Autobots were forming a solid blockade. Ironhide had both cannons pointed at the Decepticon, as did Chromia and Tai; Optimus, Jazz, and Prowl had their weapons drawn, but not raised. Riella motioned for me to join her, over on the left.

"Who's that?" I whispered. I knew this was a familiar Deception, but I couldn't remember his name.

Riella addressed the Decepticon firmly. "Soundwave, this is the Autobot who found your son."

His _son?_ I stared in disbelief. Soundwave was Hyperjump's father?

No wonder he was glaring at me.

"You captured Hyperjump?"

"Y-yes," I managed, at a nudge from Riella. "I mean, no! Yes…uh…I brought him back here, but it was because he was hurt! Not to capture him!"

Soundwave's optics narrowed suspiciously. "Hyperjump was injured?"

I nodded. "He had energon poisoning and some other injuries, too. I helped him…I didn't hurt him!"

"His injuries were not from Autobots." Soundwave nodded. "I already knew. They were from Megatron."

"Megatron?" Optimus entered the conversation. "Why would he attack one of his own?"

"He would not." At everyone's puzzled looks, Soundwave sighed. "Surely your intelligence officers are familiar with the Enigma code."

"Yes, I am," Riella replied. "The code indicates probable energon deposit locations. How do you…" Her optics widened. "Your son was sending it, wasn't he?"

"No," Soundwave growled. "I was."


	10. Chapter 9: Soundwave

**This chapter was written by Dragonsketcher, since I'm still fighting writer's block! Thanks man, I owe you one! Or two, maybe... ;)**

**Chapter 9: Soundwave's POV**

Their reaction was what I guessed they would be. Prowl looked shocked, His sparkmate looked dumbfounded, the solders around me shared expressions of surprise and even prime looked somewhat stunned. He motioned for me to follow him inside.

"You?" he asked. I nodded as he locked the door, with me, Prowl, Riella, Ironhide and Jazz inside his office. "You've been sending the Enigma code?" he asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes." I muttered. My feet still held trace amounts of forest dirt.

"Wait." Ironhide said. "You're telling me, that after a millennium, you suddenly turn to our side?" Everyone had the expression on their face that said that they agreed with Ironhide. I turned to him.

"You want to know why I changed sides?" I asked coldly. "I don't suppose you've ever lost someone you love, have you?" Everyone was staring at me as I drew closer to Ironhide. Out of the corner of one optic, I saw Riella tensing, ready for combat. "You ever lose someone in battle? Someone who finally made you feel like something more than a drone?" I was an inch from his face now.

Ironhide shook his head silently.

"I have," I growled, my voice heavy. "Starstrike was my sparkmate. She died in Mission City, giving birth to Hyperjump. She was killed by one of your soldiers. Her death made me realize what the Decepticons are doing." I pulled away from his face. Everyone was staring at me.

"You lost your sparkmate?" whispered Riella. I nodded.

Angrily, I wiped away a tear. "Megatron didn't know we were sparkmates. When he found out that I was a father, he was furious. I was exiled from the Decepticons for months before I was allowed to come back. At that time, I made a decision to create a code that would tell you where Energon deposits were. When Megatron found out…"

I trailed off. Tears had sprung from my optics. I wiped them away. Nobody made a comment. "I paid dearly for my treachery. So did Hyperjump. He stopped Megatron from killing me, but was shot down." I turned to Riella and Prowl. "I must tell you of the immense gratitude I owe your daughter. She saved my son, despite differences in side."

They nodded, looking surprised. Jazz and Ironhide had odd looks on their faces.

Bluestreak opened the door a second later. "Um, Riella?" he asked. She looked glad for the excuse to stop staring. "Can you and Prowl come with me for a minute?"

She glanced at Prime, waiting for dismissal. "Yes, you can go." he said. "As a matter of fact, all of you can go. Soundwave and I must have a word." Everyone left. Ironhide shot me a look that I took to mean that he didn't believe me.

Optimus stood, staring for a long time. Finally, I spoke. "My son," I said forcefully.

"Our medic is working on him as we speak. Energon poisoning… it… well…" Prime trailed off. I buried my face in my palm and let the tears flow. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't lose him." I said, shuddering.

"I understand." he replied gently.

"Do you think he'll make it?" I asked, lifting my head. He didn't appear to notice my tears.

"I don't know." he said, and a look of suppressed worry came over his face. I sighed.

"Then I suppose there's only one thing left." I held out my hand. "Will you allow me to enter your ranks?"

Optimus looked at me for a long moment, then reached into a filing cabinet and pulled out a red patch. He slipped it into my outstretched hand. I looked at it. An Autobot symbol. I looked up. He was smiling.

"Welcome to the Autobots."

I forced a nod. There was only one mech on my processor.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's look in on your son."

At that moment, there was a loud crash, followed by what sounded like the voice I recognized as Prowl's: "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM? Why would he say that?"


	11. Chapter 10: Hyperjump

**Chapter 10: Hyperjump's POV**

I could never explain the situation. I knew I was dying, but there was also this need not to die.

With the Decepticons, you follow orders, carry out missions. No need for a person. Only a machine. That's how I grew up. Now this femme had given me the chance to change. Become my own person. Though, being trapped in your own body, isn't a good way to start. I felt her shake me. I just wanted to sleep, but I opened my eyes. Still couldn't see… "Ten minutes…" I muttered, drifting off.

"No! Stay awake." I heard her shout. "Do you have any siblings?"

Siblings? When you're a Decepticon, you don't have true families, only work partners or team-mates. Not that I had a family. Just Soundwave. "No…Just my dad…" I managed to give out. I knew what she was doing, trying to keep me awake. I tried to grasp onto her voice, to keep myself there. "Your dad. Who's your dad?" I grappled with myself, managing to shake my head. Suddenly, I disconnected with my body. I was just floating. Dark, cool, calm…

I don't know how long I was in darkness, but suddenly, I was standing in a long hallway. I could hear whispering voices… I didn't recognize them. Something hit me on the head. I spun around and saw several Decepticon drones standing there. a silver hand grabbed my black one. My dad was pulling me along. "Hyperjump… I'm so sorry…" he whispered to me, dragging me to a door. I was too surprised to say anything. He opened the door, pushed me through and slammed it shut. It was just a black box of a room; with a green light shinning thought the top.

"_He won't hurt us!_ ..." Skystorm's voice rang around the room. I spun, but there was nothing.

"Skystorm?" I called.

"Hyperjump?" Her voice was quieter. Before I could respond, the room dissolved. I was floating again…

I was lying in a white room. Blurred figures were standing over me… couldn't move…

The forest was brighter then usual. Skystorm was sitting next to me. She smiled when she saw I was awake. "Hyperjump." she said, before wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I smiled. It just felt so natural. I put my arms around her and pulled her close. She leaned up and kissed my cheek. I laughed. There was no way to say anything. This femme was awakening a part of myself I'd never known. The need to belong to someone. "Hyperjump?" Her voice was surprisingly urgent. I would have blushed, but it had to be said. I'd never felt this way, but what else could it be?

"I love you, Skystorm," I said, before leaning down to kiss her. She dissolved in my arms. The forest was melting away. Darkness enveloped me again… but my memories were still there, running through my head…

"Dad?" I asked my father, who was sitting at his computer station.

"Yes son?" he said without turning to face me.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed. "See this?" he asked, pointing at the screen. I nodded. "It's a message for the Autobots." he said. I gaped.

"B-but dad… That's high treason!" I hissed at him. He turned to face me.

"You think I don't know this? Son, I've been doing this for many years. Ever since you were born, actually. I don't care about the Decepticons anymore." Before I could reply, the door smashed open. Megatron was standing in the doorway. Soundwave jumped up, but Megatron flattened him with a blow.

"High treason." he hissed at my father, lifting him into the air by the neck. "I always thought highly of you Soundwave…" Then he dragged him from the room…

The crowd of Decepticons was silent as Soundwave was led out into the field. He wasn't cowering. He was standing defiantly. Megatron walked up to him. "Was it worth it?" he asked Soundwave. "You gave up your life to send the Autobots codes. How's that feel?" he laughed. Soundwave didn't answer, but instead, spat at his feet. Megatron didn't respond but raised his blaster…

I launched myself at him from the crowd. Activating my spinning blade, I sliced into Megatron's calf. He roared in pain as I shouted for my dad to run. He took one look at me. I nodded. Grimacing, he launched himself at the nearby trees and transform into his Mercedes mode. Dodging a blast from Megatron's blaster, I jumped into the air, transformed and, propeller spinning, I sped off. The sound of the blaster rang behind me. My left wing exploded into flame and I staggered in the air. There were trees nearby. I could land there… if only I could reach them… needed to reach them…

I was floating in the dark again… but, surprisingly, I felt like I'd been hit with a sledgehammer. A loud beeping sound was nearby. I opened my eyes, which felt like lead weights. I was in a room filled with monitors and mechanical arms. Where was I? I sat up.

This wasn't the Decepticon medbay, and no humans had Cybertronian technology. Only one thing then. My mind filled with horror. The Autobot medbay… I ripped off the connections on my chest and smacked into several robotic arms. The door slammed as I rushed out of it. Several people screamed and an Autobot rounded the corner. I dashed in the opposite hallway and found myself in a hanger filled with military vehicles and Autobots. The Autobot I recognized as Ironhide rushed at me, but I ducked the blow he meant for my head. I activated my weapons as he managed to get me into a headlock. I wrestled my way free, but a pair of Autobots joined the fight. It hurt to fight, but I kept swinging at them. Arcee and Jazz were fierce fighters and I didn't have the strength to fight them all at once….

"Stop!" came a voice from behind me. Optimus Prime was standing before me. The Autobots backed off, so I deactivated my own weapons. "Jazz, let Skystorm know that Hyperjump is awake." Jazz picked himself off the floor and went through a door. Then I saw who was standing with Optimus.

"Dad." I breathed. Soundwave stood, uninjured, next to Optimus. The biggest surprise was the Autobot symbol on his arm. Optimus gestured me forward and I followed him out of the room. My dad put his hand on my shoulder. Optimus turned to me.

"Skystorm is waiting for you, but her creators are furious."

I was flabbergasted. "Why?"

Optimus gave me an odd look. "I'm sure that you'll find out." He stopped at a door and opened it.


	12. Chapter 11: Skystorm

**And a little bitty chapter I wrote, just to keep the story moving. I promise the next chapter will be longer. And make more sense.**

**Chapter 11: Skystorm's POV**

"What? What happened?" Riella grabbed Prowl's shoulder. My father was visibly furious; I'd rarely seen him like this.

"The problem is what that _Decepticon_ had to say in his sleep," Prowl snapped. He and Riella went quiet in a way that usually meant they were exchanging thoughts over the bond.

Riella's optics widened. "He said _what?_ Skystorm!"

"What? What did I do?" I pleaded. "I don't know what he said!"

"Skystorm." Prowl shuttered his optics, trying to remain calm. "Have you met this Decepticon before?"

I shook my head. "No! This was the first time! Why?"

Riella rested one hand against my shoulder. "Apparently he is…speaking with you in his sleep. Stating a romantic interest."

"What?" I blushed intensely. "I never…I didn't…what?"

Riella stared straight into my optics for a long minute. "Alright. I believe you. Prowl?"

"Hmmph." My father's optics flashed with irritation. "I believe her. Not the Decepticon."

My mother turned back to him, probably sharing some thoughts again. I walked away, sitting down in a chair with a huff. _How is this my fragging fault? Seriously, Hyperjump. We're friends, but we've only known each other for a day! What is wrong with you?_

The door opened, and Jazz poked his head in. "Riella, Prowl, 'Storm; OP's on his way with your friend. Just so you know." He looked at both upset adults. "Bye."

I sighed and stared at the floor. _Great. Just great._ When Optimus walked in, followed by Soundwave and Hyperjump, I didn't look up.

"Riella, Prowl. I believe you have met both of them before."

"Yes," Prowl growled. Riella simply studied them impassively.

Hyperjump glanced in my direction curiously. "Hi, Skystorm. I guess I should tell you…" He didn't get any farther, because Prowl had pointedly stepped between us.

"Listen, youngling. I suggest you stay away from my daughter."

Soundwave frowned and took a step forward. "Are you threatening my son?"

"No." Prowl's blue optics locked with Soundwave's red ones. "I am warning him. Accepting both of you as Autobots is one thing – " He glanced at Optimus with a frown. "Although I can't say I approve. But accepting semi-conscious declarations of love for my daughter is a completely separate issue."

Soundwave and Hyperjump both stared at him, then at me, then back at him, and chorused, "WHAT?"


	13. Chapter 12: Hyperjump

**The promised longer chapter. My brain went RAWR MUST FINISH STORY NOW while I was at work, so expect lots of updates.**

**Chapter 12: Hyperjump's POV**

_Uh-oh_, I thought, as Soundwave turned to look at me. I remembered my dreams, of course, but I hadn't talked out loud.

Had I?

"Would you like to explain, Hyperjump?" my father asked with a frown. I winced.

"Uh…well…I might have been dreaming…" I muttered evasively. "Don't remember exactly."

Riella stepped forward, frowning. "Let me give you a tip, Hyperjump. You can lie to Megatron, you can lie to your father, you can even lie to Optimus. But you will _never_ be able to lie to me. So let's try that explanation again."

I was saved from having to answer as the door opened. A rather angry-looking Autobot – one I recognized as their medic – barged in, glaring at Optimus. "Slaggit, Prime, what have I told you about taking my patients out of medbay?" Before anyone could respond, he grabbed my shoulder, firmly but not painfully. "Kid, you are coming back to your berth right now, and you're not leaving again until I clear you. Understand?"

Soundwave stepped forward as the medic started leading me out. "Wait a moment, Ratchet. My son and I still have things to discuss!"

Ratchet just pushed past him. "You can do it later. This is standard medical procedure, Soundwave." Before he could protest any further, Ratchet glared at him and added, "And don't even _think_ about sneaking in. I have motion detectors and wrenches. Clear?"

Without waiting for an answer, he pushed me out of the room and back down the hall toward the medbay. Once we arrived, he pointed to my original berth. "Get over there, I'm going to put some things together. And stay put this time; because if you trash my medbay again, so help me, I'll sedate you for a month."

I settled back on the bed. Now that he mentioned it, I really didn't feel very good. I was already drifting off again when he came over and injected me with something. This time, there were no dreams.

I woke up to see Skystorm looking down at me. She glanced over her shoulder, then hissed, "I only have a minute. Blue's distracting the Hatchet, but it won't last long. What were you _thinking?_"

"I wasn't, okay?" I whispered back. "I was hallucinating!"

"Well, now you've got both my creators and my brothers mad at you!" she snapped. "And at me! Why in the Pit were you thinking…something like that? And…" She turned away for a second. "Why can't they just mind their own business?"

"You're lucky, you know," I shot back. "At least you _have_ a family! I don't! Thanks to your family!"

Skystorm's jaw dropped, and she blinked at me. "Wh-what?"

_Oops. _I looked away. "Uh…not quite what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" she hissed. "And make it quick. Ratchet's gonna be back any time."

I sighed and bit my lip. "Look, if it weren't for your brother…my mother would still be alive. Okay? Bumblebee killed my mother in the battle in Chicago. That's when I was born. So I think you should be thankful for your family while you have them!"

"I – I'm not…" Skystorm looked away with a wince. "I should go. He's on his way back. Play recharge."

Before I could say anything else, she was gone. I quickly offlined my optics again as Ratchet entered the room, and a moment later he was injecting me with another sedative.


	14. Chapter 13: Bluestreak

**Yeah. I know, multiple updates. In all honesty, I'm ready to be done writing this. Not that I dislike the story, but I've got others I want to focus on.**

**Chapter 13: Bluestreak's POV**

Storm ran out of the back medbay entrance not a moment too soon, as Ratchet turned away from me and stalked back in. I grabbed 'Storm's servo and pulled her down the hall. "He didn't say much, but I don't think he bought my reasoning. What happened in there?"

She looked really shaken, like she'd just heard something bad. Maybe that was true. I didn't know what she'd asked.

"He said…he said Bee killed his mother. In the battle at Chicago, when he was born."

"What? How would he know that?" I put my arm around her shoulders. "Lots of 'Cons – and 'bots – get killed in battles, Storm. There's no way you can blame it on any one opponent. Maybe he shot her down, maybe he didn't, maybe it just looked that way. You can't say for sure how she died, and neither can he. Even Bee might not know what really happened."

"I have to know," she said determinedly. I recognized the tone from Riella. She wasn't going to give up until she got her way. She's a lot like Riella sometimes.

"Okay, fine. But just remember he might not have an answer for you. That was a really long time ago. And after all, he wouldn't know who Hyperjump's mother was." I didn't think she was listening, but I followed her down the hall anyway, trying to talk some sense into her. "Come on, Storm; you don't want to make him feel guilty or anything, right? Maybe you should just drop the whole thing, and if Hyperjump can't drop it…well, maybe he's not a great friend, then!"

"Blue!" She turned to glare at me. "I need to know for _me_, not for him. I want to know!"

I groaned. "You are so stubborn. Fine, go talk to Bee. But don't say I didn't warn you. He's not gonna like it."

Bee, as usual, was in the rec room reading something-or-other. He likes reading; I don't. It's too boring for me.

"Hey Blue, Storm. Something wrong?" Bee doesn't talk much, either. Maybe that comes from not having a vocalizer for a long time.

Storm sat down beside him, using the puppy-dog-optics that work on just about anybody. "How much do you remember about the battle in Chicago?"

"Um…" Bee thought for a moment. "Not much specific. Lots of explosions, lots of fighting." He looked off into the distance, thinking. "We lost a lot of good 'bots that day. Why?"

"I…" Storm twisted her fingers in her lap. "I was talking to Hyperjump."

"And?..." Bee eyed her curiously.

"He said…" She bit her lower lip component. "He said you….killed his mother."

I stepped forward as Bee's optics narrowed. _This can't possibly go well!_

"Storm, why would you listen to him?" Bee sighed. "He's a Decepticon who's no older than you! Of course he thinks an Autobot killed his mother! Why would you believe him?"

"He wouldn't lie to me!" she cried. "I know it!"

"No, you don't, Storm!" I jumped in, trying to stop a fight. "No, you don't. I'm not saying he is lying, but why don't you ask someone else before making that judgment?"

"Fine, I will!" she yelled, standing up and stomping toward the door. "Riella would know!"

I sighed and looked at Bee, who was rubbing his forehead. "Oops. Is it me, or is she acting kind of weird lately? I mean, come on, Storm's usually a lot more rational than this."

Bee stared at the door, still reverberating from the force Storm had slammed it with. "Maybe Riella will know what's wrong with her, because I sure don't."


	15. Chapter 14: Hyperjump

**Itty-bitty chapter to get Hyperjump's viewpoint out of the way. There'll be another, longer one in an hour or so.**

**Chapter 14: Hyperjump's POV**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. "Uhh…goway…" I muttered. _Wanna go back to sleep._

"Hyperjump, wake up."

My optics fluttered open to see a slender face with blue optics. For a moment, I thought it was Skystorm, but then I realized this femme was significantly older, with a hardened expression I had rarely seen even on Decepticons.

"Riella?"

"Yes," the Autobot scout commander hissed. "Wake up. We need to talk."

I forced myself to sit halfway up. "What's wrong? Is it Skystorm?"

"Partly," Riella sighed. "And partly you. You told her my son killed your mother."

_Well, she gets right to the point,_ my fogged processor realized inanely. "I just…told her the truth."

Riella frowned. "Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. That's not my problem. I do not know what really happened, and the odds are I never will. What I want to know is, are you going to hold this against us, or not?"

"I…" I didn't know what she was asking. "I don't…are you saying I should _forget it_?"

"No," Riella growled. "What I am saying is that what is done is done. Accepting that is up to you; but no matter how much you like each other, I cannot allow you near my daughter if you choose to hold a grudge."

"Uhh…okay…" I blinked as I realized what she had just said. "Wait, are you telling me she likes me? I don't…I never…"

"I know." Riella's face softened for just a second. "Believe me, I know. I have a sparkmate. But – " her expression hardened again "- that does not mean I can just let things go their own way. If you hold a grudge against Bumblebee, you will hurt Skystorm. Do you want that?"

"…No. I never want that."

Riella nodded. "I did not think so. In that case, I should let you – " She broke off sharply, head jerking up. Before I could ask what was going on, an alarm went off, and every light flashed red.

"Red alert. Decepticon attack." I now knew why she'd reached the rank of tactician and scout commander quickly, something my father had commented on before; she was icy calm in the face of a crisis. "I will be back. **Stay here**."

With that, she was gone.


	16. Chapter 15: Riella

**Yeah, yeah, Riella's my personal favorite OC, so I had to do a chapter with her. Be nice, 'k? **

**Chapter 15: Riella's POV**

I ran for the command center, following my bond-link to Prowl. If there was any 'bot who would know exactly what was going on, it would be the best tactician in the Autobot army.

As it turned out, I didn't have to make it all the way there. Arcee skidded around a corner in front of me and just managed to stop in time. "Sorry, Riella! We've got trouble; 'Cons inbound, west and south."

_Soundwave. He was followed here._ Every cable in my frame tensed with the knowledge that we had been, intentionally or unintentionally, betrayed. "Arcee, you've heard that Soundwave is joining us? Good. Find Chromia and Ironhide, then find Soundwave. Do **not**, under any circumstances, let him out of your sight until I give you the all-clear."

"Yes, ma'am," Arcee replied, but hesitated. "What if Prime – "

"Prime will just need to defer to our judgment," I snapped. "Prowl agrees with me. Soundwave must be guarded until his loyalties are clear. Now go!"

She nodded and took off down the hall, transforming a few feet away to increase her speed. I opened a comm link to Ratchet. "Riella to Ratchet. Your location?"

::On my way to the command center. What do you need?::

"I want a guard on Hyperjump in the medbay – someone who won't fall for any kind of tricks," I ordered briskly, running out of the building and across a parking lot. _Sorry about the dents, US Government. _"Not First Aid; I have a feeling we're going to need Defensor."

::Understood. Can I have Wheeljack or Hoist?::

I had to smile at the way Ratchet thought. Of course he would go for the two who would know their way around the medbay. "Hoist, if you want him. Just make the situation clear. Tell him I gave the order if there's a problem. Riella out."

Prowl caught up with me as I rounded the corner toward the west side. "Arcee gave you the report?"

_She did,_ I replied over the bond. _Soundwave was followed here._

"_I came to the same conclusion. But was it intentional, or is this Megatron's revenge?"_

_No way to know,_ I sighed. _I've put both him and Hyperjump under guard until we have a chance to question them. For what it's worth, I think Soundwave was telling the truth about being our ally. _

"_I'd take your word over his any day," _Prowl shrugged. _"But like you said, no way to be sure."_

_Who's commanding?_

"_Prime's on the west, Jazz on the south. I think Prime's the one who needs backup."_

_Good thing we're on our way._ I transformed and hit full speed, Prowl matching everything I did. Or maybe I was matching his movements; it's never easy to tell who initiates what if the bond is active.

Just as we reached the west entrance, the ground shuddered, and I heard Prime yelling, "Everyone back! Stay clear!"

Prowl and I transformed again, diving in opposite directions as metal exploded under us. The Driller spiraled up through the air, rather like Scorponok had often done in combat before his destruction, and slammed back down into the ground. I heard a human scream as he was caught in the vicious attack, and Prowl and I had no need to communicate. We knew exactly what to do.

I dived toward the human's location, while Prowl fired rapidly at the Driller's control panel. As expected, his attack did nothing, but the thing twisted in his direction, releasing the human just long enough for me to grab him and roll clear. One look at the amount of blood and I knew he probably wouldn't make it, but just in case, I set him down next to a human who promptly yelled for a medic. Then I sprinted back into the fight.

Time slowed down as I lunged toward the Driller's unprotected back, driving one blade in as deep as it would go. It screeched and thrashed, components spinning, and pain stabbed through my arm; whether it had struck me or my mate, it had landed a blow. I dropped and rolled, getting out of the way of another diving attack. It disappeared underground for a second before spiraling back up again, only to be hurled backward by rapid laser fire.

Optimus held out a hand to help me up. "You should have waited for backup."

"The human was in danger." I saw Prowl being helped up by Sideswipe, and sent a quick pulse of relief through the bond. "I had to do something."

My commander shook his head doubtfully. "I understand, but taking such a risk could have put us at a serious disadvantage."

I sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Riella, you're bleeding!" Sideswipe pointed as Prowl reached out to me. "What happened?"

"I honestly have no idea." I stared down at the long gash in my arm and side plating. "I felt it, but I couldn't tell you what hit me."

"PRIME!"

The word echoed across the torn-up ground, and everyone looked to see Megatron standing beside the partially destroyed Driller.

"You are harboring a traitor – one we will tear you apart to bring back. Surrender now, and live. Or die with him."


	17. Chapter 16: Soundwave

**Soundwave again. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16: Soundwave's POV**

Ironhide and Chromia stayed on either side of me as we reached Prime. I didn't have to look to know Arcee was immediately behind me, probably with a gun targeting my spark chamber. I couldn't entirely blame them for the precautions; after all, I _had _been followed, and they had no way of knowing if it was on purpose.

Riella, energon trickling down her arm and side, locked optics with me as soon as I was within view, and didn't turn away. Maybe the rumors among the Decepticons, about her having telepathic abilities, were true?

"Soundwave, you were followed," Prowl stated. "Were you aware of it?"

Translation: _Did you betray us?_ "No," I replied coldly. "I would never lead the Decepticons here. It would have put my son in further danger."

Riella arched one optic ridge. "Is it possible your son was the one who was followed?"

Oh, she was trying to be diplomatic, but it's just not in her programming. Translation: _Did your son betray us?_ "No!" I snapped at her. "Hyperjump would not have done such a thing. If he was followed, it was not because he wanted to betray you."

"Are you willing to stake your life on that?" Prowl growled. "Because if you are lying to us, the consequences will not be pleasant."

"We are not as forgiving as most Decepticons seem to believe," Riella finished, picking up where he left off without any hesitation. "So. The truth?"

"Is what I have told you," I hissed angrily. "And shouldn't we focus on the enemy here, not questioning our allies?"

Prowl glared at me. "Says the Decepticon who should know plenty about watching his back. Have _you_ never questioned the loyalty of the ones who will be fighting beside you?"

"That's enough," Optimus said firmly, still watching Megatron. "Until we have further evidence, we will accept Soundwave's word."

"Understood, commander," Riella spoke for both of them, but the flash of her optics as she looked in my direction told me that she might have to accept my word, but she still didn't trust me. Of course, had I been in her position, I would have thought the same.

"Soundwave!" Megatron growled. "Now what do you have to say about the side you chose?"

"I still do not regret it," I shot back. "Here, at least, I will not be asked to kill indiscriminately."

Megatron laughed, the sound sending a chill down my backstruts. "Then you will die with them. Decepticons, attack!"

"Autobots, battle positions!" At Prime's order, Riella and Prowl took a few steps forward, matching Shockwave's position ahead; Ironhide and Chromia left my side to face off with Devastator, and Prime charged toward Megatron. I realized that for the first time since the war had begun, I had no idea what to do in a battle.

"Arcee and Soundwave!" Riella yelled back toward us. "Block off the Constructicons, and hurry!" Then she and Prowl clashed with Shockwave, and we were on our own.


	18. Chapter 17: Skystorm

**This one backs time up a little bit to right when the alarm goes off, so it's happening concurrently with the last chapter. :)**

**Bonus points if you know who Hoist is quoting when he talks about declaring a medical emergency. Hint: I'm also a Star Trek fan. ;) **

**Chapter 17: Skystorm's POV**

I paced the hallway, glaring at the walls as if they were to blame. _Fine, Riella. Fine. You can insist that I'm falling for him. And I can pretend we never had that conversation. _

The red alert alarm sent me scrambling for cover before I realized it wasn't the air-raid siren. _Hope no one saw that._ I started running toward my assigned battle position – communications – when I realized something.

Hyperjump was still in the medbay! Other Autobots would know what they were supposed to do, but he'd only just arrived. What if he thought he was supposed to go fight? What if he got hurt worse?

Blaster could handle communications just fine without me. I turned and sprinted for the medbay.

My processor was already panicking about the many ways Hyperjump could have gotten himself injured more when I skidded through the medbay door and almost knocked myself out against someone's shoulder plating.

"Whoa, steady there, kiddo!" Hoist stopped my fall easily, setting me back upright with his hands resting on my shoulders. "What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

"Don't know," I gasped. "Where's Hyperjump?"

Hoist looked back over his shoulder. "The flier kid? He's right over there. Ratchet sent me back to watch him just a few minutes ago, since, y'know, either he or Soundwave was followed here."

"Are you saying you think he's a traitor?" I gave him my best imitation of Prowl's death glare, which to my irritation just made him smile. "He didn't betray us!"

"Just obeying orders," Hoist chuckled and shook his head. "Take it easy, kiddo; your systems run any higher and I'm going to declare a medical emergency. You sure you don't have Vulcan hormones?"

I blushed as I realized what he meant. "Uh…No I don't. Can we talk about something else now?"

"I have a better idea. Go talk to your boyfriend, if you're not going to head into the communications room."

"He's not my boyfriend!" When Hoist just laughed, I huffed and stomped over in Hyperjump's direction. "Hi."

"Hey." He was sitting on the edge of his berth, staring at the floor. "Uh…about what I said…sorry."

"It's okay." I narrowed my optics. "Did Blue get on your case?"

He shook his head. "No. But Riella sure did."

"I'm sorry." I sat down next to him. "She read you the riot act, huh?"

"What?"

I sighed. "Human term. Was she upset?"

"Kind of." Hyperjump straightened up and looked around. "Did you hear that?"

I shrugged. "No…probably just battle sounds…"

"No. It was closer." His optics suddenly widened. "LOOK OUT!"

I whirled around to see Hoist on the floor, pinned under an oversized cyber-cat. A single red optic focused on Hyperjump and I, and a low growl rumbled from somewhere in its chest.

"Ravage…" Hyperjump whispered. "Don't move a cable."


	19. Chapter 18: Hyperjump

**Ravage's weakness here is based off of my own cat, who while not robotic, can't see moths if they aren't flying. ;) If anyone's interested, I may write about those "interesting prey items" later. **

**Chapter 18: Hyperjump's POV**

I stared at Ravage, not daring to even blink. The slightest movement would attract his attention. Most Autobots didn't realize it, but Ravage's cat-mode came with the weaknesses of any other feline; he could only see in black and white. Movement and sound were the only ways for him to distinguish prey (and yes, that did make for some…interesting prey items). Hoist had probably tried to attack Ravage, and been taken down as a result.

But as long as Skystorm and I never moved at all…

_No way to communicate, no way to move…this is bad. Really bad. Really, really, really…never mind._

Hoist grunted slightly, and Ravage's head swung around to glare at the semi-conscious Autobot. As Hoist's optics flickered, Skystorm gasped.

I clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Ravage looked up, growled, and pounced.

Skystorm dived left, and I ducked. Ravage just barely missed my head, landing on the far side of the berth and skidding to a halt. His claws scraped against the floor as he turned back to face us, snarling.

A click echoed in the room, and I turned to see Skystorm with a mini-cannon extended from her right arm. She managed to actually look intimidating; I wouldn't have wanted to be on the receiving end of her glare.

"Back off, cat!" she hissed, bracing her gun with her free hand. "NOW!"

Ravage growled, single optic fixed on the gun. He might be a predator, but he was smart enough to know not to take on a gun pointed right at his face. Tail swishing, he took a small step backward.

"Now what?" I whispered. "Good work for now, but it won't be long until he figures out how to get past it."

"Now," Skystorm muttered, still watching Ravage, "we grab Hoist and back out of here. Slowly."

I shook my head. "Storm, I don't think…"

Her optics widened, and I blushed as I realized I'd just used her nickname. _Oops. _"Uh, I mean…this guy doesn't give up."

"Right. But he doesn't know this place, and I do. You grab Hoist, I'll keep kitty-kitty here busy, and we just back up. Once you get in the hallway, turn left and run."

I could see the resemblance to her mother's problem-solving. "Okay…then what?"

She shrugged. "Will Hoist fit in your alt-mode?"

"Um…no."

"Okay. I'll figure something out. Let's go."

I suspected "figure something out" meant "make something up later", but I didn't push it. Slowly, I backed away from the berth. Ravage snarled loudly, and I almost jumped.

"Easy," Skystorm murmured. "Just go. I'm right behind you."

I scooped up Hoist and backed toward the door. Skystorm stayed just in front of me, Ravage matching her step for step. When I entered the hallway, Ravage growled and leaped forward, but not quite far enough to get the gun in the face. "Uh, Storm…"

She didn't respond, taking another step back, then another…then I saw the gun barrel swing up as she shouted "RUN!"

I bolted as she fired three times. Glass shattered and I heard the medbay door slam, followed by muffled yowling. "Skystorm!"

"Right here," she gasped, tapping my shoulder. "Take the next left."

"What'd you just do?" I shifted Hoist to the other shoulder, realizing I couldn't carry him for long.

Skystorm caught up with me, falling into step automatically despite being at a dead run. "Shot out the camera, put the medbay on lockdown. That'll get someone's attention, although it won't hold him for long."

"There was a _camera?_"

"Active when not on full alert." She took the lead, swerving around corners rapidly. "Pick it up, here comes the cat!"

Sure enough, I could hear Ravage's growling behind us, getting closer. "I can't run for long with this guy on my back!"

"Not much further!" she called back.

I turned the corner behind her and almost ran head-on into a large red and white Autobot. He grabbed me by the shoulder, yelling in my face. "What happened? Why the alarms? In case you hadn't noticed, we're in a battlezone here!"

"I know, I know, Red!" Skystorm tugged on his arm. "Decepti-kitty, coming our way fast!"

The Autobot – Red? – pushed us both behind him as Ravage skidded around the corner, the gun on his back firing rapidly. Red took a hit without flinching, returning fire so quickly I wondered when he'd had time to pull the gun. Two shots hit Ravage in the midsection and sent him flying into a wall. Before he could get back up, the Autobot had crushed him into the floor with a savage stomp. "And _stay there!_"

"Thanks, Red." Skystorm sighed with relief. "Nice timing."

"Decepticons have no place in our base," Red snapped. "Who's this? Does he have clearance?"

Skystorm rolled her optics briefly. "Yes, he does. Prime-level. This is Hyperjump. Hyperjump, this is Red Alert, our Head of Security."

"Hi." I studied Red Alert. So this was the Autobot security officer that no one ever got past. "Uh, nice to meet you?"

Red Alert gave me the briefest once-over glance. "Fine. I'll deal with him later. Both of you – "

An explosion shook the building, throwing all three of us down. I dropped Hoist to the floor and reached out for Skystorm, only to feel Red Alert grab me by the wing and see him catch her arm. He pulled both of us under his body as the ceiling gave way, dropping squarely on top of us.


	20. Chapter 19: Skystorm

**I wanted to give them a battle scene…but I went for the comedy instead. And this is more likely to happen anyway. Don't worry, there'll be action next chapter. **

**Chapter 19: Skystorm's POV**

My optics flickered back online, revealing rubble and the floor in front of me. I winced as I tried to flex my wings; Red Alert had landed on one, pinning it awkwardly down. "Ow…" I tried to push him off, but couldn't even raise my arm. "C'mon, Red, I can't move!"

"Hang on, Storm!" I looked up to see Hyperjump, who had managed to free himself and was working on pushing the rubble off of Red Alert's back. "He's out cold. Are you hurt?"

I ran a careful diagnostic. "I don't think so. I can't move and my wing hurts – because Red's on top of it – but I don't think there's anything else wrong. How long was I out?"

"Just a couple of minutes. Red got the worst of the collapse, but he doesn't look too badly damaged."

"Are you okay?" I twisted around in an attempt to see him better. "How'd you get out?"

He shrugged. "A few dents, nothing major. And like I said, Red Alert was on top of me. I just pushed some of the rubble off so I could move him a little bit." Hyperjump carefully lifted Red off my wings, allowing me to flex them and sigh in relief. "Just a minute and I'll have you all the way out."

"Okay." I kept shifting my wings, trying to regain some feeling. "Any word from the others?"

"Nope. Just battle noise." Hyperjump finished moving the last piece of the ceiling and held out a hand to me. "Can you call a medic? I think Red Alert and Hoist might need one."

"Hang on…ouch…_I'm_ a medic!"

I spun around to see Hoist groaning and rubbing the back of his head. "Owww…what hit me?"

"An oversized Decepticon cat." I knelt carefully beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Other than a splitting processor ache, I'm fine." Hoist sat up and glanced around. "What happened to Red? Are you two alright?"

"Ceiling collapse." Hyperjump shook his head. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Hoist stood up, wincing, and made his way to Red Alert. "I'll live. You two, help me carry him back to the medbay."

"Uhh…" Hyperjump and I exchanged glances. "That may be an issue."

As soon as he saw the partially destroyed medbay, Hoist groaned and rubbed his forehead again. "Ohh Primus. What happened?"

"Kitty attack. Long story." I winced as I looked at the damage. "Ratchet's gonna kill us, isn't he?"

"Yep." Hoist settled Red Alert on the one undamaged bunk, which squeaked. "Figures the one that didn't get wrecked is the one Ratchet wants to destroy. Well, you two can help me clean this mess up."

"Cleaning?" I yelped. "But what if they need our help?"

"If they need you, they'll call." Hoist pointed at the collapsed berth and scattered medical tools. "Get going."

Hyperjump and I groaned simultaneously.


	21. Chapter 20: Prowl

**I just happened to like the idea of bondmates finishing each other's sentences while using the bond. Yep, it irritates everyone when they do that. ;) **

**Chapter 20: Prowl's POV**

I ducked as the Driller slammed into the concrete just behind me, one cable swiping across my shoulder as it disappeared. I spun to yell back to Colonel Lennox. "Incoming! Watch your left!"

Riella landed beside me, her blades stained with energon and dust and her optics overly bright. I could feel that her shoulder and side wounds were hurting her more than she had let on to Ratchet, but her voice showed no pain.

"We need to do something, and we have to do it now!" She gestured for Wheeljack to join us. "'Jack, what have you got?"

Wheeljack ducked and rapidly shot back at a Decepticon drone. "Why? You already took out half the side!"

I could follow her line of thought with no trouble, even while dodging gunfire. "Damaging it wasn't enough. It needs to be – "

"– Completely blown up! Now!" Riella finished. "We need some kind of explosive. You're the – "

"– Expert in that department. Any ideas?" I winced at the scream from a human caught in the Driller's latest attack. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were already lunging toward it. "Shockwave's – "

"– Going to tear us apart if we don't do something." Riella spun and sprinted toward the twins, shouting over her shoulder, "Find a solution!"

Wheeljack shook his helm, almost absentmindedly smashing in the helm of another drone. "I hate it when you two do that! Can't you shut off the bond while talking out loud?"

"No," I snapped, dropping to the ground to avoid a slash from one of Shockwave's cables and slicing it off once it was past me. "Explosive, now!"

He pulled something from subspace. "It's experimental, but it's high-power. If we can attach it to the control panel – "

"The whole thing blows." I nodded. "Let's go!"

Riella had picked up the whole plan, and I saw her call to Sideswipe, then point to us. He transformed and sped toward our position. "Prowl!" Wheeljack yelled, gesturing. "The drill's gonna have to wait! We've got scout jets incoming!"

I had just enough time to look up and see the guns powering. _Slag. _A second later I was slammed into the ground hard enough to shatter the concrete, my helm spinning as it hit the ground. I could hear someone yelling, but not what they were saying. My gyros were completely out of sync; I couldn't even get up.

"Prowl! Hey, get the slag up!" Wheeljack was practically screaming in my face. "I'm blocked off from the Driller! Need your help!"

"..Unh…Can't get up," I rasped. "Sides. Get it to him."

Wheeljack shook his head – no doubt thinking I was crazy to give _Sideswipe,_ of all mechs, an explosive – but stood up, looked at the incoming fighter, flicked a switch on the bomb, and yelled, "SIDESWIPE! Catch!"

Well, _that_ was definitely not what I had in mind.

Exactly 62 seconds later, a massive explosion shook the ground around me, sending everything within 100 yards flying. _High power, my aft, _I thought as my processor finally shut down from the blow and my optics went offline._ That was at _least _nuclear grade…_


	22. Chapter 21: Hyperjump

**Mood whiplash. Sorry. I wanted more bonding between these two, and this seemed like a good way to do it. **

**Chapter 21: Hyperjump's POV**

I tossed a broken piece of the bunk onto the debris pile with a grunt. "Cleaning. Why'd it have to be cleaning?"

Skystorm looked over her shoulder before whispering, "'Cause Hoist is a picky glitch, that's why. And Ratchet's worse."

"I am not!" Hoist barked from the back of the room. "I can still hear, y'know, kid."

"Sorry," Storm called back, blushing before smiling at me. My spark skipped a beat, and I had to look away.

"Uh…pass me the…um…that thing, could you?" I gestured vaguely in the direction of a tool that I used all the time, but suddenly didn't recognize very well.

She giggled. "It's called a wrench, dumb aft. Why are you looking at me like that?" She brushed her hands across her face and shoulders nervously, touching a slight cut on her left cheek. "Is it really that bad?"

"No…no, it's not." I cautiously reached out to pull her hand away and touch the cut myself. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head slightly, not quite enough to break the contact. "No. I'm alright."

Just as she started to hold her hand out to me, the door smashed open. We jumped away from each other as Ratchet yelled, "HOIST! I need a berth clear stat! No, I don't care what happened, we've got three down and we need life-support for Blaster!"

Storm scrambled out of the way as another medic hurried through, carrying the Autobot comm specialist. I winced at the injuries he had; the entire comm center must have been hit with something big.

"Oh, no…" The gasp brought my attention back to Skystorm, who was staring at Wheeljack in horror. She half-stood, reaching out to the mech he was carrying. "Prowl..."

I reached out for her, and she clutched my arm as if it were the only thing holding her to consciousness. "Prowl, no!"

"Stay back, kid!" Wheeljack snapped. "Ratchet's got this. You two should wait outside."

I pulled Skystorm to her feet. "Come on, he'll be fine…" I only hoped she believed what I was saying, because I didn't.

Riella met us just outside the door, covered in dirt and energon, but still on her feet. "Storm. Hyperjump. Are you two alright?"

Skystorm practically threw herself into her mother's arms as I nodded. "We're a little battered, but okay."

"Riella, you're bleeding!" Storm wailed, pointing to the injury on the scout commander's side. "You need to get to Ratchet!"

"Relax, Storm." Riella held her a little closer. "I'll be fine. It looks worse than it is. The medics need to take care of the seriously injured first."

I could tell that even though she spoke confidently, she was hurting. "Are you sure you're alright?" I held out a hand. "I can help you get somewhere to – "

"I said I'm fine!" Riella snapped irritably. "If you really want to help, take Skystorm back to her room and wait with her there."

Skystorm clung to Riella, shaking her head. "I'm not going without you! What if Prowl's dying?"

"Your father is not dying," the older femme said firmly. "I would know. And I'm waiting here until Ratchet has a chance to give me an evaluation of his condition. I promise, I'll let you know as soon as you can talk to him, but right now it would be better for you – both of you – to wait somewhere else. This hallway is going to be pretty crowded soon."

"Did we win?" I asked quietly. _Dad…_

Riella nodded. "Yes. Megatron left after the Driller was destroyed. And yes, Hyperjump, Soundwave is fine. He wasn't even badly injured. Right now he's helping Arcee and Ironhide on guard, but as soon as he's replaced I'll send him to find you. Enough questions, now. Go." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'll see you later. Be patient."

Skystorm reluctantly detached from her mother and allowed me to take her arm. "Okay, but hurry!"

Riella smiled slightly as we left. I held Skystorm's hand tightly. "They'll be fine. If anyone can get through this, it would be them."

"I know." She didn't say anything else until we reached a door in the relatively undamaged part of the base. "Here."

I opened the door to reveal what was probably Skystorm's room. "Do you want me to stay with you, or – "

She nodded shyly and sat down on the bed. "Riella said to stay together. Normally Prowl would throw a fit, but…" Her lower lip quivered. "He _has _to be okay."

Forgetting about caution and Autobot/Decepticon issues, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "He will be."

To my surprise – alright, and pleasure – Storm rested her head against my wing. "I hope you're right."


	23. Chapter 22: Soundwave

**Back to the guy I've sort of forgotten about since chapter 16. Hope you guys like! Don't worry, the story won't drag out much longer. **

**Chapter 22: Soundwave's POV**

I wasn't sure how long I had been on guard when my comlink beeped, indicating an incoming Autobot call. I tried not to yawn while answering. "Soundwave."

::Soundwave, this is Riella. I'm sending a relief team out, and Hyperjump wants to see you.:: Her voice was tired and strained, but clear.

_He's alright. _I carefully kept my voice at a monotone. "Where should I go?"

::Arcee will show you.:: Riella's connection disappeared for a moment – presumably she was giving the order to the pink femme – then returned. ::My daughter will be there as well. Do I need to say more?::

I understood perfectly. _Watch your step_, without actually threatening me. "No. I understand."

::Do you require any kind of medical attention?::

"No, I was not injured." I saw Arcee gesturing to me, and followed, passing the relief team on the way in. A moment too late, I remembered who _had_ been seriously injured. "Is your sparkmate – "

::Prowl will live,:: she interrupted firmly. ::Riella out.::

Arcee looked back over her shoulder at me. "She doesn't want sympathy from Decepticons. Who she probably still connects you with mentally..."

I didn't respond to that comment, or say anything at all, until Arcee stopped at a door and pointed. "There. Skystorm's room. I suggest you don't upset her." When she turned to look at me, I locked optics with her until she blinked.

"Thank you," I said flatly before turning to open the door. Arcee was gone before I had the keypad open.

Skystorm and Hyperjump were seated on the berth together. My son had his arm around her, and she was leaning against his shoulder. _Hmm. I wonder if her parents know about this. _I cleared my oral intake to get their attention.

Skystorm practically jumped off the berth, pulling away from Hyperjump. "Soundwave! Um, hi." Beside her, Hyperjump stood up with a relieved smile. "Dad. Are you alright?"

"Completely," I assured him. "Neither of you were in danger, I hope."

"Not intentionally," Skystorm muttered, glancing sideways. "Ravage sort of got into the medbay."

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" Hyperjump flicked his wings rapidly. "I call it 'slaggin' completely'. He wrecked the place!"

I looked around in concern. "What happened? Have you told anyone?"

Hyperjump laughed. "Of course. Red Alert took care of it. But you should've seen Skystorm! She saved both our sparks. Kept Ravage away until we got help."

_Really. Maybe I underestimated her…_ "How did you know what to do?"

Skystorm shrugged. "It was just something I was taught. As long as your opponent's not suicidal, they won't attack straight into a charged gun. At least, Prowl always said…" Her voice trailed off sadly. Hyperjump patted her wings gently, and I pretended not to notice.

"I was sorry to hear about his injuries," I told her, mostly to break the awkward silence. "Is Riella alright?"

"She's hurt, but not like Prowl," Hyperjump answered when Skystorm didn't say anything. "I think she was going to wait for treatment until after everyone else. She seems like that kind of commander."

Skystorm's voice was surprisingly sharp. "She _is_ that kind of commander."

"Of course." Hyperjump rubbed between her wings soothingly, and I decided I was no longer needed in this conversation.

"Well, now that I know you are alright, I believe I will rest or see if there is somewhere I can help." I started toward the door. "Please call me if you need something, although I don't know if I can be much help."

Both younglings murmured goodbyes as I left, but I knew they were paying very little attention to me. _Perhaps there is something to Prowl's idea that they are attracted. We may have to discuss that when he recovers. _


	24. Chapter 23: Riella

**Returning to Riella! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 23: Riella's POV**

I paced outside the medbay door, ignoring the slight stab each time I moved. "Come on, Ratchet," I growled under my breath. "Prowl, hold on…I won't lose you to some blasted scout. I won't." His spark was stable, but how long would that last. "Ratchet, hurry…"

"He'll be okay, Riella." Sideswipe limped over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, as much to stay upright as it was to comfort me. "Ratchet's the best there is; you know that."

I nodded. "You should sit still. Otherwise, that knee joint is going to give out again."

He shrugged. "Only if you rest too. Pacing and tearing your side open won't help Prowl."

"If you say so." I helped him back over to the makeshift bench and sat down next to him. "Where's Sunny?"

Sideswipe pointed in the general direction of the destroyed comm room. "He and Blue are covering for Blaster. Bee is on south watch with Jazz."

"Got it." _Come on, Prowl…hang in there. Hang in there._

The medbay door slid open, and I jumped up. "Prowl?"

"He's stable." First Aid gestured to me. "If you'll come in here, I'll treat those injuries. Can't have you passing out."

I shook my head. "Take care of Sideswipe first. I can wait."

Aid took my uninjured arm firmly. "Medic's orders. He's not bleeding, you are. Let's go."

"Fine." I let him pull me into the medbay. "You'll make sure he's taken care of soon?"

Aid nodded as he guided me to the nearest empty berth. The medbay was crowded, but I could just see my mate, with Ratchet leaning over him.

"Prowl!"

"No," First Aid snapped, pushing me down onto the berth. "Give Ratchet the space he needs." Before I could protest, he pressed an injector against my main energon vein, and my entire left side went numb.

"Slag, Aid," I muttered, given no choice except to lay back. "That's not fair."

Aid started carefully welding the seam on my side back together. "I promise. Prowl will be fine. Now please hold still so I can fix this – _what is it?_"

Soundwave nodded to him. "I apologize for the interruption, First Aid. I simply wanted to speak to Riella."

The expression on the medic's face implied that he was ready to give up entirely. "Fine. Just don't get in my way."

Soundwave sat down beside me. "I was going to discuss this with Prowl, but since he's still in treatment, I'll talk to you. Are you aware of my son's…attraction…to your daughter?"

"Yes." I stared at the ceiling. "And she is attracted to him, I believe."

"When I went to see them, what I saw indicated that you are more than right."

My optics widened, and I tried to sit up, only to fall back when my left shoulder wouldn't cooperate. "What you saw? They weren't…."

"No," Soundwave said quickly. "They were just talking, but the way Hyperjump was comforting your daughter, and the way she turned to him…"

I had to smile ruefully. "Prowl's gonna _love_ this."


	25. Chapter 24: Ratchet

**Had to do at least one chapter from my favorite grouchy medic's point of view. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 24: Ratchet's POV**

I finished welding the patch over Sideswipe's knee and straightened up. "There. No unnecessary exertion until I clear you. And yes, that means transforming."

Sideswipe pouted. "Not even a little?"

"Don't make me weld you to your bunk." I pointed the appropriate instrument at him. "Now scram. Go find that pit-spawn of a brother of yours and stay out of my way."

"But I didn't even – " Sideswipe sighed as I glared at him. "Fine. I'm going." He limped his way out of the medbay, making sure to rattle the door on his way out.

I turned to point at the blue femme still sitting on the berth. "You too, Riella. Go get some rest. Speaking of rest, where's the flier kid?"

She stood up and stretched her good arm with a yawn. "I sent Hyperjump and Skystorm back to her room a few hours ago. And as for my resting, I think I'll just wait here until Prowl can go back to our room."

I patted her shoulder. "That'll be tomorrow at the earliest. You can do him more good by keeping yourself healthy. Now, head out. I'm going to go check on Hyperjump and make sure he's not causing Skystorm any problems."

Riella brightened a little. "I'll come with you."

_Fragging femme. _"No, you will not." I followed her out into the hall and pointed in the direction of her room. "Go get some rest, and maybe I won't put you on enforced medical leave."

She glared at me before stomping down the hall. _Primus, now I know why Sideswipe is such a stubborn glitch. _

I took the precaution of knocking before opening the door to Skystorm's room, just in case. Riella and Soundwave might think their sparklings were 'just talking', but I had walked in on far too many couples to make that assumption. The lack of an answer, however, indicated that I was probably safe, so I keyed in the medical override.

Skystorm was curled up on the berth, wings folded up behind her to allow for a comfortable position. Hyperjump was sprawled on the floor, head against the end of the bed and wings completely flattened. I suppressed a chuckle. _Somebody's gonna wake up with cramped wings. _

As much as I hated to wake her up, from what Hoist had told me Skystorm had picked up a few injuries. I tapped her shoulder gently. "Hey, kiddo. Wake up."

"Ratchet?" Her optics flashed online. "Is Prowl okay? Is he – "

"He's fine." I shushed her before Hyperjump could wake up. "Still sedated. I just need to check you and your boyfriend for any serious injuries."

She blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever." I started examining the cut on her cheek. "Maybe not yet."

"And that's supposed to mean?" Her optics narrowed in a familiar glare. "I wish people would stop implying that!"

"Implying what?"

Both of us turned to see Hyperjump sitting up and rubbing his neck. "Ratchet? Is something wrong?"

Skystorm blushed fiercely. "No. Nothing. In fact, Ratchet is leaving. Right. Now."

"Nice try." I didn't move. "Hyperjump, stay put. I'm going to check you after I'm done with Storm."

The femme turned back toward me. Her death glare could probably have made Megatron himself nervous.

_Wonderful. I'm going to sleep with one optic open. _


	26. Chapter 25: Prowl

**I'm sure everybody wanted to see this scene. Soundwave tells Prowl…**

**Chapter 25: Prowl's POV**

My optics onlined to reveal the blurry image of my sparkmate's face. She smiled and ran her fingers along my cheek. "Welcome back to the land of the conscious."

I reached up to hold her hand. "How long was I out?"

"About eight hours, give or take." She checked her chrono briefly. "Seven hours, forty-eight minutes, and six seconds, to be exact. Feel better?"

"Yes. A slight processor ache, but that's all." I leaned against her arm as she helped me sit up. "Are you alright?"

Riella nodded. "Just a few cuts. First Aid did some work, and the self-repairs have already integrated the patches. I'm in good shape. And before you ask, Blaster, Red Alert, and Air Raid were the only others who needed to stay in medbay overnight. Everyone else was treated and released, or should I say kicked out."

"Then why are you still in here?" I looked for Ratchet or one of the other medics, but didn't see them. "Let me guess, you snuck back in after Ratchet went to rest?"

She smirked. "Maybe, maybe not."

"And maybe _absolutely_!" Ratchet yelled from somewhere in the back room.

I chuckled, and winced. "I guess he wasn't thrilled."

"No." Riella smiled and shook her head. "But he did say you're cleared to go now, as long as you don't do anything strenuous."

I slid cautiously off the berth, leaning on her shoulder for support. My gyros weren't fully working yet. "Define strenuous."

"Talking to the Twins." She laughed as we stepped into the hall.

"I hope talking to me doesn't come under that heading."

"Soundwave?" I turned to see the former Decepticon standing with his arms crossed. "I doubt it would. Why?"

Riella nudged my side. "I think we should go sit down before he tells you."

That alone was enough to tell me this was going to be interesting. Once we reached my office, I sat down with a sigh. "Alright, who did what and why?"

"Well…" Soundwave hesitated. "Let me put it this way. My son, your daughter, clear signs of romantic attraction, nothing I can think of to do about it."

Hyperjump. Skystorm. Attracted. While I was unconscious. "What."

"Don't worry," Riella said quickly. "Nothing has happened between them that we know of."

That we know of. Attracted. "What."

"Uh-oh…" Riella grabbed my shoulder. "Prowl, hey, try not to – "

**DOES NOT COMPUTE. DOES NOT COMPUTE. DOES NOT COMPUTE. **


	27. Chapter 26: Hyperjump

**Silverbolt is a joker. :D Sorry if that's a little OOC, but I thought it was funny. **

**Chapter 26: Hyperjump's POV**

I walked slowly down the hall, looking for a certain set of rooms. In the two days since the battle, I had been shown around the base briefly by Jazz and in-depth by Skystorm, but neither of them had thought to tell me where the Aerialbots' quarters were. Of course, neither of them knew _why _I wanted to see the Aerialbots, either.

"Looking for someone?"

I jumped and spun around to see Silverbolt standing behind me, wings upright and an amused grin on his face. "Don't sneak up on me like that! Yes, I'm looking for Silverbolt – uh, I mean, you."

"What can I help you with?" The Aerialbot leader chuckled. "I'll warn you ahead of time; no, I can't make you a member of the gestalt, and no, I won't put in a good word for you with Prowl. You'll have to do that yourself."

I blushed. "Uh…no, that's not what I wanted." Although what I did want probably wouldn't make Prowl any happier… "I was wondering. Technically, since Skystorm and I are fliers and we're not Seekers, would we be considered Aerialbots?"

He shrugged. "Technically, no. Casually, yes. You're Aerialbots, but not part of the gestalt. Why?"

"Well….um…" _How do I put this without embarrassing myself more than I already have? _"Do you…uh…well, there weren't many femmes in the Decepticon ranks, and, um…I never…" I stopped, blushing furiously, because Silverbolt was laughing.

"Let me guess. You want to ask Skystorm to be your girlfriend, and you don't know how."

I stared at the wall. "You know what, forget I asked…"

"No, I can help you with that." Silverbolt stifled his laughter, although he was still grinning. "You could just ask her, but from your first question it sounds like you want to do this like an Aerialbot."

"…Yeah…" I wondered if it was possible to spontaneously combust from embarrassment.

Silverbolt cheerfully patted my shoulder. "Okay, kiddo! Then let me explain. I suggest you do the asking when Prowl's _not_ around. Mostly because he's going to find out anyway, and asking his daughter out in front of him is a way to make sure he whacks you upside the head. So find a time when it's just you and her. Okay?"

I realized it _was _possible to blush even more. "Right…"

"Then, you try not to trip over your own voice like you're doing right now."

_That's it. I'm going to die of humiliation right here._

"Silverbolt…" I opened one optic to see Skyfire standing behind the Aerialbot. "Stop embarrassing the kid!"

Silverbolt laughed and shrugged. "What? He's asking for it…"

"Shut it." The huge jetformer shook his head and steered me away. "Sorry, 'Jump. Silverbolt can be a little, well…he's a nice guy, but he doesn't have a problem messing with other 'bots, and you really don't need that right now. So I'll tell you. The phrase you're looking for is some variation on 'fly with me'. Basically, asking her to fly with you and _just _you is the flier way of asking her to date you. That help?"

"Yes…." If it was this embarrassing to ask _them_, how was I going to ask Skystorm? "Thanks, Skyfire."

"No problem." Skyfire smiled encouragingly. "Good luck. If it's any help, I'm pretty sure she's going to say yes."

_I hope you're right…I hope she does…_


	28. Epilogue

**The last chapter! Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed, added this to their favorites and story alerts, or just let me know somehow that they liked it! I really appreciate the support. **

**Epilogue: Fly With Me**

Skystorm scanned the parking lot, puzzled. It wasn't like Hyperjump to simply not show, even if he had seemed oddly nervous when calling her.

"Oh, hey, there you are." He skidded out of the hanger, wings twitching nervously. "I, uh, need to talk to you…"

"Sure." Skystorm raised one optic ridge in confusion. "Why, is something wrong?"

"No! No." Hyperjump looked around for a moment, then spoke in a rush. "Skystorm, will you fly with me?"

_Does he know what he's asking?_ "Now?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes …now and other times too?" Hyperjump bit his lower lip component and muttered, "Blast…I don't really know how to...uh…ask this right…"

_He means it._ A slow, shy smile crossed the femme's face. "You don't have to say anything."

"I…don't?" He looked almost crushed for a second, and she hurried to reassure him.

"No, you don't. The answer is yes."

Hyperjump's face lit up like that of a sparkling who had just received a massive amount of candy that was all for him. "YES! Uh, I mean, that's great!"

"Of course it is."

Both young Autobots turned to see who was speaking. Hyperjump winced. "Hi, Sideswipe…"

Sideswipe crossed his arms across his chest pointedly, glaring at Hyperjump. "I'll make this easy, okay? You can date my sister. That's fine. Sunny, Bee, and Blue are good with it too. But I'm only going to say it once: You break her heart, we break your legs. Clear?"

"Absolutely." Hyperjump swallowed visibly. "Ready, Storm?"

"Yep." She turned to stare at Sideswipe. "I can take care of myself."

He chuckled. "I know. Have fun and don't do anything stupid."

"This coming from the king of Stupid." Skystorm shook her head. "Bye."

She raced forward, taking off while still in robot mode and transforming in mid-air. Hyperjump did the same, and the two jets circled each other a few times before disappearing into the clouds.

Sideswipe sighed a little. "Great. They leave me to tell Prowl and Riella."


End file.
